Thoughts
by Hawkeye3
Summary: When it comes down to it, all a person can really, truly trust is his or her own personal thoughts. But when a centuries-old youkai with the power to imitate and mold those thoughts is awakened, can Inuyasha and company even trust themselves? Rated PG-13
1. Prologue

A note from the author: I promise you, this _will concern Inuyasha. But we have to set up the story, don't we? Chapter One won't be long behind this one, so never fear._

P.S. For dramatic effect, the prologue, which occurs in the past, is written in the present tense. The rest of the story, which takes place in the (relative) present, is written in the past tense. I like irony.

_Thoughts_

-Prologue-

Three warriors come into the clearing from the tree line. Their names are not important, because they are about to die.

In the middle of the field, about forty yards ahead of them, sits a great stone triangle. The whole of the platform is weathered and mottled by centuries of exposure to the elements. The whole of it, except for a triangular slab of jade set precisely in the center, which possesses the polish and sheen that the finest craftsman in the land would envy.

The warriors pause, twenty yards from the structure, which is now within their vision. They are weary from travel, and a flat, cleared area on which to take their meal is an inviting sight indeed. They move closer.

Ten yards out, one notices the flawless jade in the center. It is shining, but perhaps with just a bit more flash and beauty than the reflection of the dawning sun should cause. He beckons the others closer.

Five yards.

Three yards.

One.

They stand, surrounding the jade. At this very moment they each think precisely the same thought: _This is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen_. Moving as one, they crouch, delicately placing a hand on its smooth surface as if trying to absorb the perfection.

            The perfection absorbs them.

            And 300 years pass…


	2. Business As Usual

"I…nu….yash…_ahhhh_!" - A young girl's voice growled this.

The brain is truly an amazing organ. Millions of layers of tissue, storing innumerable quantities of information, with signals firing across synapses thousands of times in a tenth of a second. This, of course, makes it possible for a person to have a seemingly endless dream in the space of four seconds during sleep. It also allows for a quite complex thought to occur even in the tiny gap of time between two spoken words. For example, at this very moment, Inuyasha might perhaps muse:

_If only I weren't so brash and headstrong. Why can't I take a moment, count to ten, and release my anger through interpretive dance or baking? Surely my sensitive side would more easily woo Kagome, and thus bring about a sense of peace in my otherwise vengeful and stubborn being. My group of comrades would certainly be closer if I could learn to appreciate laughter at my expense, and really, the kitsune is only a child! How silly I feel. It's time for a change. A new me! I might also avoid being repeatedly propelled face first into the ground, and this too is an alluring concept._

In actuality, Inuyasha was thinking:

_Shit._

"SIT!!!"

 Thud. Pain.

Inuyasha picked himself up off the ground, hastily brushing bits of grass and dirt from his hair. _That damn…_ Damn girl? Damn fox? He couldn't decide, so he didn't. _That damn girl and fox! The hanyou shot each of the aforementioned a glare that contained daggers, swords, and other various sharp things, causing Shippou to shriek and jump into Kagome's arms. Of course, this fixed the full stare in her direction. A nervous little laugh escaped her lips, and she slowly sidled behind Miroku, who all too quickly pulled Sango in front of him. In desperation, the youkai hunter held up Kirara, who squeaked. They stood like this, living statues, for well over a minute._

The stare finally stopped.

"Don't ever call me a hound dog again, you little brat."

"But you have mmmph—"

Shippou's words were cut short, most likely due to Kagome's hand being quickly placed over his mouth. Having silenced the little kitsune, she composed herself and addressed Inuyasha.

"He's just a little kid, Inuyasha! You have to stop taking little jokes so personally." She placed her free hand defiantly on her hip and almost matched Inuyasha's previous glare. Inuyasha wasn't impressed.

"Keh! He needs to learn to respect his elders. Especially the ones that have _no_ _problem_ with making a nice warm blanket out of him!"

"Elders!? I'm nearly as old as ymmph—" Kagome's hand had slipped. She rectified the situation. Shippou's eyes finished the emotion, if not the sentence.

Kagome placed the indignant little fox on the ground and calmly strode toward Inuyasha, passing a monk and a hunter who were both suddenly very interested in the cloud formations overhead. The hanyou stood there, apathetically examining his claws. Kagome leaned in, as if to whisper something confidential. It wasn't a whisper. Nor was it confidential. To be blunt, she yelled bloody murder.

"_If you don't stop this stubborn, idiotic, childish behavior right now, I'm going home! Bakaaa!"_

Inuyasha only slightly flinched. The girl was panting heavily with fury. _Keh_, he thought, _we're getting close to that shard and she wants to go home? Damn it. His shoulders slumped._

"Alright, fine. But you keep that little…runt…"

Inuyasha's eyes drifted over Kagome's shoulder.

"Someone's coming."

They all turned to match Inuyasha's gaze. Over the next hill, a small figure was running towards them.


End file.
